


Birthday Parties {Peter Maximoff X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: Peter invites the reader to his sister's birthday partyI also had no idea what to call his little sister, so I called her Wanda





	Birthday Parties {Peter Maximoff X Reader}

I walked through the hallways, trying to get to the quietest room in the whole mansion, the library. I kept my eyes to the ceiling, slightly daydreaming. It was summer break, people were either visiting their families, outside, or with their friends. I just wanted to be alone, or with Peter. Peter was my best friend, and a speedy lil shit.

He made me laugh, and be really fucking annoyed at times. He was just adorable in every way possible. A sudden bump brought me out of my thoughts.

"Watch where you're goi-" I started yelling, until I looked up and saw metallic silver hair." "Peter!" I instantly yelled, engulfing him in a bear hug. "I thought your little sisters birthday was today?!" He hugged me back immediately.

"Well, it is but, I wanted you to meet little Wanda and my mother. Do you wanna go? I mean you don't have to if you don't want t-" He rambled as I cut him off.

"Pete, I'd love to." I giggled, using his hated nickname. "I've been wanting to meet them for a while, since you talk about them so damn much."

"You know that's not my name, Ivy." He scolded, picking me up bridal style and speeding away.

"I know, it's why I do it." I smiled cheekily.

After a few seconds he stopped, leaving me slightly nauseous and set me down, right in front of a pink balloon-clad, blue house.

"I'll never get used to that." I stated, dusting myself off and smiling.

"C'mon!" He yelled and sped to the welcome mat as I tried to run and catch up. My eyes landed on the burnt welcome mat, obviously Peter's doing.

"I'm guessing you did this?" He nodded, smiling brightly as he knocked.

A very nice looking brunette opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Peter! I mean you said you would be back in a minute but, I didn't expect you to be that quick!" She smiled a tired smile, and looked at me. "You must be Ivy, Peter's told me a lot about you!"

"Mom!" Peter yelled, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on in! Peter, you have about 20 minutes until we cut the cake, you can go show Ivy your room and have her meet Wanda in that time, right?" She asked Peter as we followed her inside.

"Yep!" Peter said and started going into a hallway that was all dressed up in pink, in which I followed. " I was thinking we could see my room first and then go track Wanda down."

"Whatever you think is best Pete." I followed him to a door at the end of the hall.

He then opened the door and sped down the stairs. The room was very bright as I walked down the stairs. The walls were lined with things that Peter had obviously stolen, for he was a kleptomaniac. TV's were stacked on top of each other, posters took up practically all of the wall space that the stolen goods didn't, and there was enough junk food to survive the apocalypse, if it ever came.

"Woah. How much shit do you have here?" I asked him, marveling at all the he had.

"A lot. This stuff has been here ever since I left home." He quickly got up from his spot on the couch and started playing ping pong with himself, just like he did in the Rec Room in the mansion.

"You wanna go meet Wanda?" His actions had seemed quite quick and flustered lately, even for him.

"Of course!" I pretty much yelled, sitting on the stairs. "Why wouldn't I? When you talk about her so much!"

"Well c'mon!" He scooped me up and ran to the living room, leaving me, once again, queasy. He scanned the crowd of children, towering over them. His face lit up as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a cute little girl in a red, velvety, princess dress.

"Wanda, this is Ivy, my best friend." Wanda smiled and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I know, you talk about her a lot." She had a cheeky smile set upon her face, as her brothers face turned pink.

"Well, happy birthday Wanda! I'll be with Peter if you need me." I told her as she gave me the biggest hug that an eight year old could give.

"I know! Where else would you be?" She then smiled and ran off to go play with her friends, leaving me with a red blush across my cheeks.

"C'mon, we're going to cut the cake soon." His face was also covered in a blush, as we headed towards the kitchen where people we're starting to gather, parents and children alike.

Wanda was sitting down at the head of the table, a giant Cheshire cat grin on her adorable face.

We all started to sing and everybody was just happy. I smiled along with everybody, looking at Peter. He looked back at me. At the end of the song when everybody was cheering he leaned over towards me and quickly pecked my cheek. He then sped off to his sister as if he'd never even been next to me, leaving me with bright red cheeks.

He smirked at my blush, crossing his arms. Wanda smiled at us, as if she knew what had just conspired between us.

"My wish came true!" She yelled happily, their mother dishing up the first piece of cake and handing it to her.

Peter rushed to my side and put his arm on my shoulder, just, smiling.

"You're an idiot." I kissed his warm cheek as a chorus of "EWWWWWW"'s rang out through the crowd of children.

He laughed slightly and then pulled me into a loving passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss, once again hearing the chorus of EWWW's. His lips tasted like cake, since he probably stole some of Wanda's beforehand.

It was short and sweet, even though he was quite tall. He picked me up and spun me around a little bit.

His mom looked happy, as Wanda came up and wrapped her tiny arms around us.

"You finally did it Peter!" She said happily, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Yeah, I did." He sighed happily, hugging me tightly.


End file.
